Mommie Dearest
is the seventh episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and fortieth episode of the series overall. Summary SECRETS FROM THE PAST — In order to get through to Lily about Julian's manipulating ways, Stefan and Damon confront their mother with painful memories from their childhood. However, when Lily reveals a dark secret she’s been harboring for over 160 years, Stefan and Damon are left questioning everything they’ve ever known about their family. Determined to prove himself to Lily, Enzo comes face-to-face with Julian and challenges him to a duel, but an unexpected twist threatens to complicate things. Elsewhere, Matt finds himself in the middle of a deepening mystery involving the residents of Mystic Falls, and Caroline's world is turned upside down when Valerie reveals some life-changing news to her. Bonnie and Alaric also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Todd Lasance as Julian Guest Cast *John Charles Meyer as Young Giuseppe Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau *Gavin Casalegno as Young Damon *Luke Judy as Young Stefan *Tasia Grant as Doctor Trivia *Antagonist: Julian. *This is the second Thanksgiving episode in the series & the first time the same holiday has been featured in back to back seasons. The first Thanksgiving episode was last season's 8th episode Fade Into You. *This is the second episode this season to feature both a flash forward and flashback. The first being Age of Innocence. *In 2016, Dallas, TX 3 years from now Damon and Alaric are headed to the TV station to rescue Caroline from the woman hunting Stefan, to keep Stefan from springing her trap. Damon goes inside to get Caroline and gets shot in the back with multiple vervain darts. *This episode features the first appearance of Giuseppe Salvatore this season. *Lily learns from Stefan that Julian killed her grandchild to keep her from returning to Mystic Falls. She also realizes that her sons are right in that she traded in one monster for another. She decides to help them kill Julian also comes up with a plan to do so. *Bonnie and Enzo retrieve a sword from Oscar's car that when combined with the Phoenix Stone will kill a vampire but without the stone the sword is just a sword. Damon and Enzo find this out after Damon stabs Julian with the sword. *When Bonnie looked up the sword in one of Alaric's books the illustration shows a woman holding both the Phoenix Stone and the sword over a body. *Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert are mentioned in this episode. This as Matt wants their help in dealing with the problem of the compelled people in town and the Heretics. *Matt finds more compelled people in Mystic Falls outside of the high school. In the Mystic Grill, City Hall and the Hospital. All the people Matt & Caroline had sent away from the school returned. *Valerie removes the compulsion from most of the people in the Grill and Caroline then re-compels them before sending them out of town. *Since Beau caught the bullet in midair, this implies vampires with enough experience can use their reflexes to catch more than just arrows, knives or other weapons thrown at them. Damon proved this last season when he caught the vervain dart shot at him by Tripp. *Beau attacks Valerie as soon as he sees her but saves her by distracting him by shooting at him, he catches the bullet. He then attacks a fleeing Caroline who is saved by Valerie who makes her invisible. *Caroline does a pregnancy test, but the result is negative, and the babies are invisible to ultrasound. Near the end of the episode, Valerie realizes the twins are cloaked by a spell and she siphons it away. Caroline then checks again with ultrasound and confirms she's indeed carrying Alaric's twin babies. **Since the cloaking spell masked the presence of the babies from pregnancy test and ultrasound, it is possible that it also froze their development until Valerie removed it. Continuity *Giuseppe Salvatore was last seen in an archival footage in a flashback in Handle with Care. Behind the Scenes * This episode is the least watched episode of The Vampire Diaries so far with 1.10 million viewers. Cultural References *'' '' is a memoir and exposé written by Christina Crawford, the adopted daughter of actress Joan Crawford. The book, which depicts Christina's childhood and her relationship with her mother, was published in 1978. *'' '' is a 1981 American biographical drama film about Joan Crawford and the abusive relationship she had with her adopted daughter Christina Crawford and her adopted son Christopher, starring Faye Dunaway, Mara Hobel and Diana Scarwid. *"Mommie Dearest" is the title of the 8th episode of (2015) which airs on FOX. Quotes |-|Promo= : Stefan (to Damon): "We're hosting Thanksgiving!" : Stefan (to Lily): "Julian knows that I want him dead. You need to help us get rid of Julian." : Lily (to Damon and Stefan): "We did a spell: We're linked. If he dies, so do I." : Damon: "Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." |-|Extended Promo= : [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: "Is that cornbread I smell?" : Stefan: "We're hosting Thanksgiving!" : Caroline (to Matt): "They're using them as human blood banks. I guess we know what the Heretics are having for Thanksgiving dinner!" : Stefan (to Damon): "Julian knows that I want him dead. I am creating an ally." : Stefan (to Lily): "You need to help us get rid of Julian." : Lily (to Damon and Stefan): "We did a spell: We're linked. If he dies, so do I." : Damon: "Best. Thanksgiving. Ever." |-|Sneak Peak 1= : Bonnie: "Why would a centuries old vampire with a bunch of witch group is so desperate to find anything collecting dust in a peopling county intel? This is a little beneath him." : Enzo: "Well if Julian wants it then so do I." : Bonnie: "We're talking about Oscar's car or...Lily? You're not doing this to stop a psychopath. You just want the girl." : Enzo: "Congratulations. You just unlocked every man's true motivation in life." : Bonnie: "Let me give you some advice. Stop treating Lily like some prize to be won." : Enzo: "So the next summer is over in four over." : Bonnie: "It's not the turn on you think it is. Try flowers, a quiet dinner. Listening! Found it." : Enzo: "I'm assuming Julian doesn't want to give his blue-blue value. Charming." |-|Inside Episode= : Damon: "Is that cornbread I smell?" : Stefan: "We're hosting Thanksgiving!" : Lily (to Damon and Stefan): "I brought cranberries." : Stefan (to Lily): "I want us all to...start over." : Stefan: "You're drawn to men who manipulate you into seeing what they want! Men who abuse you!" : Lily: "Oh I'm sorry. The vervain ropes searing into my flesh are distracting me from concentrating on your lecture on tolerating abuse." : Caroline (to Valerie): "I am not pregnant!" (To Matt): "I am not pregnant!" : Caroline (to Alaric): "But you're an occult studies professor. Have you ever come across anything about a pregnant vampire?" : Caroline (to Alaric): "Ugh. This is crazy." : Julian: "I hope you're not suggesting anything untoward." : Enzo: "And what if I were?" : Julian: "Well. We would have to settle it like gentlemen." : Julian (to Enzo): "Chose your weapon." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x07 Promo - Mommie Dearest HD The Vampire Diaries 7x07 Extended Promo - Mommie Dearest HD The Vampire Diaries 7x07 Sneak peek 1 The Vampire Diaries Inside Mommie Dearest The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD707-1_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-2_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-3_Lily_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD707-4_Lily.jpg TVD_-_7x07.jpg TVD_-_7x07(a).jpg TVD707-5_Enzo_Julian.jpg TVD707-6_Enzo_Julian.jpg TVD707-7_Enzo_Julian.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X07-1-Damon.jpg 7X07-2-Alaric.jpg 7X07-3-Alaric.jpg 7X07-4-Caroline.jpg 7X07-5-Damon.jpg 7X07-6-Alaric.jpg 7X07-7-Caroline.jpg 7X07-8-Alaric.jpg 7X07-9-Caroline.jpg 7X07-10-Alaric.jpg 7X07-11-Stefan.jpg 7X07-12-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-13-Lily.jpg 7X07-14-Damon.jpg 7X07-15-Stefan.jpg 7X07-16-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-17-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-18-CarolineAlaric.jpg 7X07-19-Matt.jpg 7X07-20-Caroline.jpg 7X07-21-Lily.jpg 7X07-22-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-23-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-24-Lily.jpg 7X07-25-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-26-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-27-Bonnie.jpg 7X07-28-Enzo.jpg 7X07-29-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-30-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-31-Stefan.jpg 7X07-32-StefanDamonLily.jpg 7X07-33-Damon.jpg 7X07-34-Damon.jpg 7X07-35-Stefan.jpg 7X07-36-Lily.jpg 7X07-37-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-38-Damon.jpg 7X07-39-Stefan.jpg 7X07-40-Lily.jpg 7X07-41-Caroline.jpg 7X07-42-Matt.jpg 7X07-43-CarolineMatt.jpg 7X07-44-Caroline.jpg 7X07-45-Matt.jpg 7X07-46-Enzo.jpg 7X07-47-Julian.jpg 7X07-48-Enzo.jpg 7X07-49-Julian.jpg 7X07-50-EnzoJulian.jpg 7X07-51-Valerie.jpg 7X07-52-Caroline.jpg 7X07-53-Valerie.jpg 7X07-54-Caroline.jpg 7X07-55-Matt.jpg 7X07-56-Enzo.jpg 7X07-57-Julian.jpg 7X07-58-Enzo.jpg 7X07-59-Julian.jpg 7X07-60-Enzo.jpg 7X07-61-DamonLily.jpg 7X07-62-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-63-Lily.jpg 7X07-64-Stefan.jpg 7X07-65-Damon.jpg 7X07-66-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-67-DamonStefan.jpg 7X07-68-Stefan.jpg 7X07-69-Damon.jpg 7X07-70-Lily.jpg 7X07-71-Enzo.jpg 7X07-72-Julian.jpg 7X07-73-Enzo.jpg 7X07-74-Julian.jpg 7X07-75-Enzo.jpg 7X07-76-Matt.jpg 7X07-77-Caroline.jpg 7X07-78-Matt.jpg 7X07-79-Valerie.jpg 7X07-80-Beau.jpg 7X07-81-Enzo.jpg 7X07-82-Julian.jpg 7X07-83-Stefan.jpg 7X07-84-Lily.jpg 7X07-85-LilyStefan.jpg 7X07-86-Lily.jpg 7X07-87-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-88-Lily.jpg 7X07-89-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-90-Lily.jpg 7X07-91-Enzo.jpg 7X07-92-Julian.jpg 7X07-93-EnzoDamon.jpg 7X07-94-JulianDamon.jpg 7X07-95-Lily.jpg 7X07-96-Bonnie.jpg 7X07-97-Alaric.jpg 7X07-98-Bonnie.jpg 7X07-99-Alaric.jpg 7X07-100-Bonnie.jpg 7X07-101-EnzoDamon.jpg 7X07-102-Enzo.jpg 7X07-103-Damon.jpg 7X07-104-Julian.jpg 7X07-105-Damon.jpg 7X07-106-Caroline.jpg 7X07-107-Valerie.jpg 7X07-108-Caroline.jpg 7X07-109-Valerie.jpg 7X07-110-CarolineValerie.jpg 7X07-111-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-112-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-113-Stefan.jpg 7X07-114-Damon.jpg 7X07-115-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-116-Bonnie.jpg 7X07-117-Matt.jpg 7X07-118-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-119-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-120-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X07-121-Damon.jpg 7X07-122-Stefan.jpg 7X07-123-Damon.jpg 7X07-124-Stefan.jpg 7X07-125-Damon.jpg 7X07-126-Lily.jpg 7X07-127-Julian.jpg 7X07-128-LilyJulian.jpg 7X07-129-Giuseppe.jpg 7X07-130-Lily.jpg 7X07-131-Caroline.jpg File:7X07-132-Alaric.jpg 7X07-133-AlaricCaroline.jpg 7X07-134-Valerie.jpg 7X07-135-Twins.jpg 7X07-136-Lily.jpg 7X07-137-Damon.jpg 7X07-138-StefanDamon.jpg 7X07-139-Lily.jpg 7X07-140-StefanDamon.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-11-20_Todd_Lasance_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Todd Lasance 2015-11-19_John_Charles_Meye_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, John Charles Meyer 2015-11-19_Luke_Judy_Gavin_Casalegno_John_Charles_Meyer_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy, Gavin Casalegno, Annie Wersching, John Charles Meyer 2015-11-19_Gavin_Casalegno_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Gavin Casalegno 2015-11-19_Luke_Judy_Gavin_Casalegno_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy, Gavin Casalegno, Annie Wersching 2015-11-19_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-11-19_Todd_Lasance_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Michael Malarkey 2015-09-26_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 26, 2015 2015-09-25_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-25_Candice_King_Paul_Wesley_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|Candice Accola, Paul Wesley, Gavin Casalegno September 25, 2015 2015-09-24_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|©Luke Judy September 24, 2015 2015-09-23_Luke_Judy_Instagram.jpg|Luke Judy September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 23, 2015 2015-09-23_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 23, 2015 2015-09-22_Ian_Somerhalder_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, Paul Wesley September 22, 2015 2015-09-22_19-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching September 22, 2015 Damons_Camaro.jpg|September 22, 2015 2015-09-21_Gavin_Casalegno_Instagram.jpg|©Gavin Casalegno September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine September 21, 2015 2015-09-21_Annie_Wersching_Jaiden_Kaine_Instagram.jpg|Jaiden Kaine Annie Wersching, 2015-09-20_John_Charles_Meyer_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, John Charles Meyer September 20, 2015 2015-09-18_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 17, 2015 Damons_Coffin.jpg|September 18, 2015 2015-09-17_James_Stoteraux_Twitter.jpg|©James Stoteraux September 17, 2015 2015-09-17_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Cornell Willis, Andi Behring September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Salvatore_Crypt.jpg|Filming in the Salvatore crypt September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery_Cross_Tomb.jpg|©Cornell Willis September 17, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Cemetery.jpg|Filming in the cemetery September 16, 2015 2015-09-16_Geoff_Shotz_Alan_Cohen_Instagram.jpg|Geoff Shotz September 16, 2015 Mystic_Falls_Woods.jpg|Filming in the woods September 12, 2015 2015-09-11_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Mystic Falls Cemetery September 11, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Holiday episodes Category:Flashforward episodes Category:Flashback episodes